Letter To Luke
by The Writer Forever
Summary: Jodi writes a letter to Luke. Set after "The Pearl" episode.


color#008000ibThanks to Natalie for writing down "The Pearl" scenes for me

_**Thanks to Natalie for writing down "The Pearl" scenes for me!**_

_**Here is a story about Jodi and Luke, my absolute favourite couple from the real series! This story is actually a letter from Jodi to Luke and it is one parter.**_

_**I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to McLeod's daughters! Some lines are from the original series!**_

_**Inspired by awesome acting from Rachel Carpani (Jodi) and Dean O'Gorman (Luke) & song "Fields of Athenry" (version of my favourite band "Orthodox Celts"). **_

_**Note: Italic sentences are Luke's lines from the original series ("The Pearl" scenes).**_

_**Love,**_

_**Vesna**_

**Letter to Luke**

Dear Luke,

I am sitting here in my room, windows are closed… I don't know is it a day or a night outside – somehow I don't care. Because I've lost you. And you were my day and my night, Luke.

My eyes already hurt from how much I cried by now, but I can't stop. I feel such an immense pain in my chest, like my heart will explode in hundred pieces! I still remember, still can feel a panic rushing through me like at that moment when I saw that crashed car! I didn't know that I can feel so much pain until that moment! Than like in a dream, I heard your voice and my heart jumped from the relief and happiness to see you alive!! I can still feel your arms hugging me tightly, holding me close to you, and your comforting whisper:

_It doesn't matter. Nothing matters except that you're safe._

Later on, I found out that they didn't threat only to you – but, to me as well. Now I understand why did you react the way you did at first, Luke. You wanted to protect me – even if it meant that you will fall down forever.

God… how will I go on now? How can I get up, go back to my job without your eyes shinning through my darkness, Luke?

I was so angry at first, so mad, so furious… Now, I am just sitting here, watching a photo of you and me and crying… Remembering every single moment we shared.

Do you remember how you managed to convince Terry to buy me a car I wanted? How you checked the car for me? I can't help but smile when I remember how I bumped into the truck – stop checking are you cutie or not… Bloody "organic" bread.

I still remember everything. I still remember how mad you got at me when fires started to show up around Gungellan and Nick suspected in you – while you were actually working. I was so proud of you when you showed me where do you work, and from that moment I loved you even more… That was the place where we first kissed, do you remember, Luke?

Sometimes, I drive to the car – cinema, but I can't park the car there. It is too silent, regardless of the noise from the movie.

I park my car on the other side of the road and remember how we laughed about Kate and Craig there… And how you leaned down and kissed me.

I still keep one flower from the bouquet you brought to me when I got an infection from a tattoo. It is laying in album with our photos and if I close my eyes, I can almost feel that lovely scent of flowers, I can see your eyes looking lovingly at me and hear you saying that you got used to me…

You didn't want to go through with drug smuggling. Not because you were afraid that they will catch you – but, because you didn't want to lie to me again. God, I don't know how will I live through this, Luke, how am I going to face tomorrows without you??

I will wait for you. Wait that you get out from the jail and we will go to Broome and we're gonna swim with those turtles. And swim down to the bottom where no one can touch us. We will do that, Luke. I promise.

_Yeah, I'd like that. But we don't need to look for pearls, I've found mine._

It's not over, Luke. And it will never be. Because I've found my pearl as well. And I know that, after bumpy roads and hard times, my pearl will come back to me.

And I will wait for it…

I will wait to see your beautiful eyes again, to hear your laughter again. We will be happy, Luke. And no one will be able to touch us…

Love forever,

Jodi

_By a lonely prison wall,_

_I heard a young girl call:_

_"Michael, they have taken you away,_

_For you stole Trevelyn's corn,_

_So the young might see the morn._

_Now a prison ship lies waiting in the bay."_

_Low lie the fields of Athenry_

_Where once we watched the small free birds fly_

_Our love was on the wing_

_We had dreams and songs to sing_

_It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry._

_By a lonely prison wall,_

_I heard a young man call_

_"Nothing matters, Mary, when you're free_

_Against the famine and the crown,_

_I rebelled, they cut me down._

_Now you must raise our child with dignity."_

_Low lie the fields of Athenry_

_Where once we watched the small free birds fly_

_Our love was on the wing_

_We had dreams and songs to sing_

_It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry._

_By a lonely harbor wall,_

_She watched the last star fall_

_As the prison ship sailed out against the sky_

_For she lived to hope and pray_

_For her love in Botany Bay_

_It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry._

_Low lie the fields of Athenry_

_Where once we watched the small free birds fly_

_Our love was on the wing_

_We had dreams and songs to sing_

_It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry._

_"Fields of Athenry" – "Orthodox Celts"_

**THE END**


End file.
